Its awfully Auditore in here
by Mysterious Mr.Leonie
Summary: Ezio and his uncle Mario apply for an act at the local circus. and nothing else!  ... nothing... else...
1. Act 1: The human show

Its awfully Auditore in here

Act 1

It was morning, ezio and his uncle mario, ezio at the time being 14. they were walking to the circus, as ezio had amazing acrobatic expertise and at the time, their family needed the money, ezio and Mario were very confident they would get a spot in the show, this confidence would come in handy.

"Mario" Ezio said "what in the big bag your carrying?"

"ohh, you'll see..." Mario responded and a voice the can only be described as rusty.

the two walk into the showmasters office and introduce themselves;

"Hi, im ezio this is my uncle Mario, we're here to try to get a timeslot in the show"

the showmasterlooks at them, with a look of unease because he is disgusted by Marios appearance, decides to give them a chance

"So... what is it you two do?"

Mario and ezio stand up at the same time and in Unison say

"watch!"

Maria begins to rip off all of Ezio cloths and with some big smile on his face he punches Ezio right in the mouth, he than kicked Ezio right in his testicles, Ezio cought up blood, and some of his teeth. Mario then grabed him by of the feet and with all of his might, he drives Ezio's face into the hard floor of the office.

Ezio was now covered in his own blood and teeth, this made Mario's penis very hard, he picked Ezio up by the hair and then began to fuck him, with all his might!

Ezio went up and down, up and down, up and down, all this penetration seemed to have affect on Ezio's gut, he litterly launched of marios cock with an explosion of human waste, it looked like a rocket taking off, and inspired just as much awe.

Now ezio was not only covered in blood and teeth, he was also covered in shit, lots of shit. Mario walked over to ezio, ezio was on his knees looking up at his uncle, Mario raised his pimp hand and layed down apon ezios face with a force that knocked out the rest of his teeth,mario gathered the teeth from the floor and the shoved them up ezios ass.

Ezio was crying in pain from the fisting he had just recived, he knew this wasn't over, the show had just begun. Mario grabbed the bag, while singing that song about the bears having a picnic, in it was a midget with a dildo, his name was jimmoh, he had odd parents, jimmoh ran over to Ezio, or what was left of him, and started to ram the dildo in to ezios mouth, while doing this jimmoh started to piss himself, ruining his pants, at lest he got them half price, because his short.

Jimmoh pulled the dildo out of Ezio, he then snapped his own neck. Mario grabbed the corps of his childhood friend and ripped off its ear, he then ate it, in one gulp. he then brought his attention back to ezio, he ran over to ezio and punted him, right in the gut, like a football.

Mario, who still has a massive hard on, began to fuck Ezio, to be blunt. he then basicly lifted ezio off the ground, with his boner, and began to choke him.

Ezio faded away slowly, with a cock in his ass. mario took ezio off his dick and sat him on a chair, he then picked up Jimmohes dead body and sat him on top of ezio, he took a moument to observe his work. he then had an idea, he ran out the window to where he saw a painter earlyer, he grabbed the painter and took him to the chair, the painter was instructed to paint the scene.

it took about an hour, Mario spent most of the time fapping to the scene, then, when the painter was finished, he payed him for the work and showed him out. Mario ran over and bellieflopped onto the chair, crushing the chair, the ezio and the jimmoh. he broke his left arm, and ezios leg, and because he still had a hard on, he bent his penis to the 45 degree angle.


	2. Act 2: electric boogaloo

Act 2

Mario, who now must be in a large amount of pain, even if he doesn't show it, stands up and has a massive smile on his face. he goes back to his bag, it turns out there was some other things he brought with him.

he pulled out a 14 inch dildo covered in barbed wire, it was painted a hot pink, and that paint was lead based. and the dildo was made of lead.

he then walked back to Ezio and jimmoh, he picked up what was left of jimmoh and tossed him into a nearby bin, he wasnt needed anymore. ezio had regained consisness and stood up, he was covered in shit, blood, urine and his teeth, he looked like modern art. mario walked up to Ezio and delivers a mighty round house kick, knocking ezio back on the floor.

Mario stood over Ezio and began driving hammer punches, aiming for the bridge of ezios nose , and missing almost every shot, what was left of ezios teeth were cracked and broken beyond repair of any dentist in the land.

Ezio's face was absolutely covered in his blood and bruises, Mario brings the lead barbed dildo, or Clover, as he calls it, and drives in into ezios mouth. the sound of screams and squishes can be heard all around the office, Mario shakes it up and down at a very, very fast rate. ezio's tong is shredded by the barb, his last teeth, turned to powder and his lungs are full of blood.

Mario turns Ezio over, and then, using blood as a lube shoves his arm up ezio's ass. mario never stops smiling, ezio cant smile, or breath. instead he is getting used as a puppet by mario. Mario begins to spin around, the ezio gets flung off and hits the wall, head first.

Ezio has a rather large gash on his forehead now, and what little blood he has left is now tricleing down his brow. he seems to turn mario on even more. mario struts over to ezio, his arm dangling back and forth, then he pasues ezio looks at him for a moment.

mario raises his foot and with all his strength, stomps on ezios gut, blood comes gushing out of his mouth like a founten, and covers the floor in red goo. Mario turns ezio over one more time, he uses the blood to make a target around Ezio's ass. he now takes a few steps back and, with his 45 degree bent penis he charges at Ezio, with a firce speed!

and misses.

His penis is now bent to 90 degrees, it looks like an upside down L .

with his knew penis he hooks Ezio like a fish. for no reason.

the show master stands up and says, after wiping some shit away from his face.

"I LOVE IT! that was the best damn fucking cunt fuck shit fucking audition i ever seen!"

the showmaster is in tears and says

"but ive got to know, what are you called?"

Ezio, who IS still alive ill have you know, stands up and, with his dying breath says, in a quiet but proud voice, says

"the... auditore's"

then he dies.

The End

Thanks for reading. leave feed back!

(am i the only person with an erection here?)

THANK YOU :3


	3. ALTERNATE ENDING! FUCK!

ALTERNET FUCKING ENDING!

MARIO WAS FUCKING EZIO AND SHIT AND EZIO WAS LIKE FUCK!

THEN A FUCKING DRAGON CAME AND SMASHED SOME SHIT UP! HE SAID " IM GONNA FUCK YOU NIGGA FUCKS IN A NON-LITEREAL MATTER!"

EZIO CAME A BRICK IT FUCKING HURT THEN MARIO CAME A BUCKET IT ALSO FUCKING HURT

THE DTAGON PUNCHED A BEAR IN THE DICK THE BEAR WAS LIEK FUCK YOU DRAGON BUT HE DIDNT COUSE HE WUZ A BEAR AND BEAR CANT TALK IN WORDS SO THE BEAR RAWRD IN ANGER!

EZIO BEGAND TO POUND HIS COCK AND THE HE EJACULATED A SWORD OF FURY AND BLOOD SEMEN OF FIRE AND COMBAT!

AND MARIO WAS LIKE FUUUUUUUUCK ITS A SWORD OF FURY AND BLOOD SEMEN OF FIRE AND COMBAT!

EZIO JUMPED OVER AND CUT THE DRAGON A NEW CUNT EVEN THOUGH BECAUSE HES A DUDE HE DOSNT HAVE ONE!

THE DRAGON GOT MAD AND PUNCHED A T-REX IN THE DICK, TWICE!

THE T=REX GOT SO FUCKING ANGRY HE DIED AND KILLED ALL DINOSAWS EVAR!

MARIO GOT A FUCKING BONER FROM THE BATTLE AND CAME A WHOLE COKE BOTTLE! MADE OF GLASS! AND FIRE!

FUCK!

THE DRAGON WAS ANGRY AND ATE SOME FRIED CHICKEN!

THE DRAGON FUCKED A FUCK AND BREATHED LAVA AND VALCANO!

EZIOSTABBED HIM SELF WITH A SWORD BECAUSE HIS BLOOD IS LAVA!

HE FIRED HIS BLOOD LAVA AT THE DRAGON AND FUCKIN KILL THAT NIGGA FUCK!

THEN HE KILLED MARIO AND SKULL FUCKED HIS BRAINS!


End file.
